


Serotonin // Dreamnotfound

by berripup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, DNF, Georgewastaken, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, dreamnotfound, highschool, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berripup/pseuds/berripup
Summary: George had fallen for his best friend Kyler, but over the months of dating him, Kyler had become manipulative. It started with words, then escalated to harm. George knew he had to leave Kyler, but he is scared of Kyler hurting him more or getting others to hurt him if he were to leave. He started harming himself, feeling horrible with a mindset "You deserve all this," "It's your fault you trusted him." When all hope seems lost, George was introduced to Clay. They became good friends but Kyler had become jealous so they had met in private, Clay unaware of the reasoning. The next trimester rolls around and clay had become Kyler and George's roommate. George had eventually fallen for Clay and hoped that one day, he'd be saved from his monster of a boyfriend. But he knew, no matter what, Kyler had already ruined his life, and never wanted to trust another person again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Slight Gore, Homophobic Slurs

•George POV•  
______________________________________________

I gained consciousness of my body after feeling a vibration on the mattress. The once pitch black sight was now replaced with a red hue from the ray of light that beamed through the window. My once shut eyes had been replaced with my now squinted eyes. My whole body ached, I felt weak. The vibration on the mattress was synced a "bzzt" noise, it all sounded muffled as if I were underwater. I scooted up, my back hitting the backboard of the bed. My whole body stung, I looked at my arms to see cuts and scratches. I felt numb, yet I still felt so much pain. I held my breath, holding in tears and any verbal noise that the pain was causing. My head was spinning, and I turned to the left and faced my phone, it was my alarm, "Wake up for classes". I pressed stop and exhaled releasing a small wail as I held my arm. I felt a moist texture on it, and when I looked at my hand, it was red, lightly coated in blood.

My face was numb, but I could taste a small, salty liquid. I breathed in an uneven pattern and held onto my arms as I got up. My legs were shaking, and I could barely walk. Come on George, just go to the bathroom, and clean up. Just go to the bathroom. It's not too far. I kept repeating to myself, I was moving my mouth, but no noise came out. As I Trembley walked into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. I looked at myself, I was shirtless, and on my stomach and neck, there were dark, purple spots, I wasn't sure if they were bruises or hickeys. There were some red marks that made the shape of teeth, but they were oozing out blood from small puncture wounds. I had a black-eye. The sight of my body had broken me; I looked hideous.

I grabbed a small cloth made out of the same material that a towel was made of. I damped it in water and placed it on the cuts, bites, and bruises. Each burned more than the last, I bit my lip as I placed the cloth on my wounds. My whole mouth tasted like copper, like blood. Tears fell down the side of my cheek. What happened? Why does my entire body hurt? Who did this? Why did I let this happen? Questions spiraled through my head, along with the pounding headache that felt almost identical to a migraine.

Once I had left the bathroom, I looked at the sheets on the mattress, they were covered in blood. I instantly got memories of the night before:

Kyler came on top of me...

He started...Touching me...

I told him no...

He continued...

I kicked him off...

He got mad and "taught me a lesson."

The memories had crashed into my mind like a wave. I felt as if I were drowning, and every time I reached the surface of the water for air, a wave threw me back down, and Kyler was just watching, with that stupid smirk he has. I felt humiliated, I felt worthless, I felt weak.

I kept scolding myself in my brain and I searched for a top. I found my light blue hoodie, I put it on and wiped the tears from my face. My body burned, and each step I took felt like I was walking on thumbtacks. The pain was unbearable, I shifted my feet across the room, as I walked towards the bedroom door. Leave his dorm. I kept repeating to myself. I opened to door and shuffled past his friend who was asleep on the couch. Another one of his friends was sitting at the table, he glared at me, and I looked straight down, hiding the tears, bruises, and cuts. Not that he would care if he saw them or not.

I opened the door to leave the dorm, I walked down the hallway, I was already late for my 1st period. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I walked into the classroom. Everyone turned to look at me, as well as Kyler who sat at the back of the class. The teacher raised an eyebrow and frowned, "And why are you late?" He crossed his arms. "Sorry...My alarm...didn't go off." I lied, to which he tapped his foot a few times, "You used that excuse 4 times in a row, detention on Monday." He ordered. That word made my heart drop, I gasped quietly to that and sighed before making my way to the empty seat next to Kyler, he obviously was saving it for me. "You dumbass, you couldn't think of anything better? You worthless fag." He scolded me with a smirk he always does when he knows he said, or done, something that hurt me. I whispered, "Sorry" but he just frowned and looked back at the teacher.

\-----TIME-SKIP-----

It was a Friday, and so that meant we had the weekend off, and I had a date with Kyler tonight. I'd usually be excited to see him, but these past months, I haven't really been too happy to see him. After everything he's done recently, I think I have a good reason not to want to be near him. I frowned, he's my boyfriend, I'm supposed to enjoy this, he's my first boyfriend, the first person I've dated for that matter, and I'm the third; I think, person he's dated, he knows more about relationships. I sighed, but even I know that I need to be happy in the relationship, and I'm the exact opposite of that. As I walked into Kyler's dorm, his friends which were once there have now left. I walked into Kyler's bedroom and could see him examining the blood on the sheets. I got nervous as I opened the door more, causing it to creak. Kyler looked at me and threw the sheets at me, "wha-..." I stammered as I held the sheets, "Clean up your fucking blood," He snarled at me to which I looked down and mumbled, some-what loudly: "It's not my fault." Kyler turned towards me and stood in front of me, "What was that?" He put his arms at the side of the door, blocking my exit. "I said it's not my fault!" I yelled at him. My heart dropped when I said this, my mind was flooded with instant regret and I took two steps backward before Kyler had punched my stomach, forcing the air out of me and I fell to the ground, holding my stomach. "Talkback to me again, I dare you." Kyler threatened me with a smirk on his face. As I unevenly breathed, coughing occasionally, I could just imagine the new bruise. Tears fell down my face, after around 3 minutes of crying on the floor, my stomach hurt less, so I got up, picked up the sheets, and left to the public laundry room.

As I walked in there, I was alone, no one else was inside the laundry room but me. I walked over to the washing machine and had paid $5 only to wash it. As I sat on the floor with my back against a wall, I was watching the water splash around and could see an occasional red mark go past the glass. The door creaked open and I could see a blonde with green eyes walk in. He seemed to be around 3 inches taller then Kyler, meaning he was around 6'3. He walked to a washer with a basket of clothes he dumped in, then started the washer. I looked down as I held my legs to my chest. I heard some noise to my left but ignored it until a soft, deep voice had called out next to me, "Hello...?"

I perked my head up and looked at the guy who was now sitting next to me. His hair seemed like a dirty blonde in the light, but when it was dark it would turn into a light brown, he had forest green eyes and freckles, he looked...hot...No George, you have a boyfriend. He smiled and had dimples on each side of his cheek "I'm Clay!" He put his hand out for me to shake. I giggled, "You don't have to be so formal." I smiled as I shook his hand. "I'm George." "What year are you?" He asked me with a smile. "I'm a Sophomore, how about you?" I answered. "I'm a Junior." He said with a proud smile. "Oh, do you know Kyler?" I asked because Kyler was also a Junior. "I've seen him around." he shrugged. "What's with the eyepatch?" He chuckled as he pointed at the covering I had over my eye to hide the black eye I had. "I just got hit with a ball." I chuckled, I felt horrible for lying to the guy I just met, but I don't want anyone to try and help. He went up to my face and was about to take it off, "Do you mind?" He asked, I looked down and mumbled, "No..." He took it off and examined my eye. "Come with me to my dorm." He said with a smile as he put the bandage back on. I pointed at the washing machines to which he shrugged, "It'll only be a few minutes." He said as he helped me up. I nodded and walked with him. While we were walking to the east dorms, he grinned at me, "You're so short." He laughed. I crossed my arms, "No I'm n-..." I cut myself off, I've learned that talking back was bad.

He opened his dorm and it was much cleaner than Kyler's. There was someone sitting on the couch watching TV, he looked over at me and Clay. "Oooh~ Who's this~?" He teased Clay. "Shut the fuck up, Nick." Clay frowned at the guy who I assumes name is Nick. Nick laughed and went back to watching the TV. Clay pointed at a bedroom, "Go in there." He said with a friendly smile. I nodded and did so. The room looked exactly like Kyler's, just more clean. I sat on the bed and frowned at the thought of what I saw when I woke up. After around 3 minutes, Clay walked in with an icepack. He took off my bandage and placed the icepack on it. "hold it there." He waited for me to push it onto my eye, to which I did so. "Want anything?" Clay asked with a warm smile. "No thank you, "I replied with a smile. Clay chuckled, "And you told me not to be formal." I looked at him and grinned, "Being polite and being formal aren't the same thing." I replied. Clay shrugged, causing me to giggle.

After talking and getting to know each other, my eye started to feel better. "What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his phone, "uhhh, 11 PM." He replied. I gasped, "I-I need to go...!" I started panicking as I quickly got up. "Wait, George!" Clay called out as I ran out of the room. "Sorry!" I answered back as I ran out and went to the west dorms. I ran into Kyler's dorm, and he was sitting on the couch looking at his phone. He looked at me and got up with an angered look. I backed up from him until I hit the wall. "You missed our date, and now you don't even have the sheets!?" He yelled at me as he put his hand around my neck, he wasn't choking me, but his firm grip was painful. I tried to pull his hand off of me. "I-I'm sorry! I can go g-get it!" I stuttered. He let go of me and pushed me out of the dorm, causing me to fall onto the concrete, tearing the knees of my pants, leaving my knees a little bloody. "Bring me the sheets in the morning." He looked down at me and frowned. "what...?" I looked up at him confused. "Find somewhere else to sleep, Fag." He said with his stupid smirk forming before he slammed the door on me. I stand up and laid my hands on my knees, as they were burning. I didn't know where to go, nor did I know anyone other then Kyler. I walked to Clay's dorm, I'm not sure why, but I already trusted him, but at the same time, Kyler was nice just like him before. I knocked on the door, and as I thought of Kyler before he turned into...his true self, tears filled my eyes, as some slowly inched down my cheek. The door opened and I could see Clay standing there. "George? You're back?" He asked. I stayed quiet. "Can I...spend the night here...?" I asked, still looking down hiding the tears. "Uhm, sure I guess." He replied. He moved out of the way and I just walked inside.

He held out his hand, to which I placed mine on top of his. He grabbed my hand softly...with such care. He leads me to his bedroom and I sat on his bed. He sat in front of me and I held my legs to my chest. "What happened...?" He asked after a few seconds of silence. "My boyfr-...Kyler got mad at me." I replied as wiped my eyes before looking up at him. Clay frowned, "You can stay here as long as you want." Clay grinned. I smiled, "Wheres your bathroom...?" I asked. He pointed a door across the hall. I nodded and got up as I made my way over to it. I grabbed toilet paper, dampened it in water, and cleaned my knees. I walked back to Clay who was looking at his phone. He looked up at me, "Alright, you sleep in here, I'll sleep on the couch." He said with a smile. I felt bad, "You don't need to do that...I'll just sleep on the couch." I smiled as I fidgeted with the sleeves of my hoodie. "You sure?" He asked to which I replied, "I'm used to sleeping on the couch." I chuckled. He frowned at me and we stayed silent. I sighed, "Alright, goodnight..." I smiled. He smiled back and I left to the couch, where I slept.

•  
•  
•

Word Count: 2389


	2. •TWO•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Gore, Self-harm

•George POV•  
______________________________________________

I woke up to the sound of a door closing shut. I opened my eyes, I was laying in a random place. I looked at what I was laying on and it was a couch. I sat up and yawned. I looked around and could see the familiar, clean dorm. I remembered everything last night and looked at my knees which were slightly red, but healed. I looked at Clay's bedroom door which was wide opened. I got up and peeked inside. Clay looked up from his phone and smiled, "Good morning." He waved. I walked up to him and grinned. "Thanks for letting me stay here, I know it must be weird since we just met and everything." I chuckled nervously as I looked to the side. "No, don't worry about it. We're friends now!" He smiled with his eyes closed. I was surprised, I had a friend. I smiled with him and he got up and stretched. "Want to hang out today?" He asked, mid-stretch. "Oh hell yeah!" I said with a cheer. I started to contemplate that, Was I too eager? I shrugged it off and he asked if I wanted to go now. "Well, I need to change." I pointed out. "Want to wear some of my clothes?" He asked with such care. I blushed at this, "E-er, no thanks. I could just go to my dorm." I smiled. He shrugged with a face that read, "Suit yourself."

I walked over to the front door before Clay came hopping out of his room, in the middle of tying his shoe. I laughed at this sight and once he finished he stood proudly next to me. I rolled my eyes at how goofy he was, and we left together. "Want to pick up your laundry first?" He pointed at the building where we met. I nodded and we walked inside. There were baskets, and to the far left was one that held my sheets. I took the sheets out and held it to my chest, "What about your clothes?" I asked as I noticed his basket was missing. "I had Nick pick them up last night." He replied, while already making his way to the exit door. "Nick is that guy who was in your room yesterday right?" I asked as I speed walked to his side. "Yeah, that dumbass is Nick." He chuckled, I grinned, "Thanks again for letting me stay with you last night." I smiled, as I looked to the ground. I felt a rough, yet gentle hand scruff up my hair, "Of course George." He chuckled. I couldn't stop obsessing over his voice, I always liked American accents, but over the years of living here, it got old and honestly annoying. But his masculine voice mixed with that once before loved accent was amazing. I smiled to myself as I let my thoughts run wild.

•Clay POV•  
______________________________________________

We walked up to the door of a dorm. I stood behind George who hesitantly put his hand out to grab the knob. He sighed before he opened it, which revealed a dorm that looked exactly like mine, just messier. We walked in and someone walked out of what looked to be a study room. He was shorter than me, but taller than George, around the same height as Nick. He looked at me and then George who handed him the sheets. The guy looked back at me and asked, "So, who might you be?" He said with a serious face. "I'm Clay and I'm just a friend of George, who might you be?" I put my hands into the side pockets of my jeans. "I'm Kyler, George's boyfriend.' He glared at me with a smirk, as if he were showing off the fact he was with George. "Boyfriend?" I questioned as I looked over at George who seemed nervous. He looked at me and nodded, I instantly looked at Kyler. "You locked him out of the house, and made him sleep on the couch?" I glared at Kyler who then looked at George. Kyler mumbled something along the lines of, "It was his fault." But I decided to ignore it. "George, come with me." He asked with a smile. George nodded and hesitantly walked with Kyler into the bedroom. I hear very muffled voices and just leaned against the front door, waiting for George.

•George POV•  
______________________________________________

As I hesitantly walked into the bedroom with Kyler, he shut the door closed, which canceled almost all noise from outside the room. Kyler turned to me with an angered look and slapped me across the face, with what seemed like all his strength. I covered my face in my hands as I slowly slid onto the floor sobbing. He was yelling at me about how I told Clay about what happened, as well as how I ditched our date to hang out with another guy. Kyler grabbed onto my wrist, with an extremely tight grip. He pulled my hand off my face, revealing a red mark on the side of my cheek. "Your fucking worthless." He growled before throwing my arm back at me. I rubbed my wrist which was now aching. Once Kyler had left the room, I sat there on the floor sobbing.

I remembered that Clay was waiting for me, so I got up and wiped my eyes. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. I took off my shirt and looked at my hideous body. The first scar, which was months ago, was still as noticeable as before, and every time I touched it, it stung. I looked at my neck, there was a bite mark, some bruises, a hickey on each side of my neck, and some small cuts, which looked like paper cuts. I rubbed my hand over my neck, and the more force I put on it, the more painful it felt. I took the bandage off my eye and revealed an almost healed eye.

I frowned as I remembered the words Kyler had said, You're worthless. I began to think of every mistake I had made, and the more I thought, the easier it was to point it out. I started thinking of every mark, which reminded me of the more mistakes I had made. I realized there weren't enough marks on my body to resemblance every mistake, so I fixed it myself. I grabbed a pack of razors that Kyler used to shave. I grabbed the sharpest one. As I put the razor-close to my wrist, I looked at the clothes I planned to wear; A white sweater. The blood would bleed through it. I looked down at my legs. I sighed as I sat on the floor, my back against the wall. I started to mark a new cut along my leg, making inch long lines all along my leg. Every time I remembered a mistake, a new mark was tallied on my leg. I had a few repeated ones, but I didn't care, I deserved it.

I was soon happy with the number of marks, so I got up, but my legs were extremely wobbly. As a stood, all of the cuts had closed, causing a lot of pain. I made a quiet cry of pain as placed my hands on my knees. I walked over to my clothes and slowly put them on. I turned towards the exit of the bathroom and clicked the door open. I somewhat limped towards Clay but made sure once I was in his line of sight, I'd start walking normally, no matter how bad the pain was.

When clay saw me he chuckled, "About time." He said with a smile. I gave him a fake smile, and although I was happy to be with Clay, no matter how hard I tried, I could only force a smile, but I just wanted to curl up and hug Clay. I feel as if I've known him for years, I just wanted to hug my friend, and cry.

We arrived at a fancy looking restaurant. Clay smiled as we sat at one of the booth type seating areas next to a window. "What's this place?" I asked as I looked at the waiter's hand food to others. "My favorite restaurant, I wanted you to try it." He said with a warm smile. I nodded and grinned as I looked at the menu in front of us. After an hour or so, we had left the restaurant, both equally paying as we were fighting over who'd pay, as in, he wanted me to pay, while I wanted him to. He was laughing as we walked back to the dorms. my legs were shaking a little, every step I took, and I began to limp slightly again. Clay noticed this and frowned, "What happened with your leg?" He asked as he pointed at it. I shrugged and chuckled, "I dunno, it aches." I lied to him again, there's another cut to add once I'm alone. "Why are you always acting like a doctor?" I asked as I looked at him. "I dunno, I'm thinking about becoming a doctor, but not only that, I just want to make sure you're okay." He shrugged with a smile. I blushed at how caring and sweet of a person he was. I couldn't believe someone so perfect could exist.

He brought me back to my dorm and smiled, "This one right?" He asked as he pointed at the front door. I nodded, and as placed my hand on the doorknob, I turned to see Clay leaving, "Uhm...Clay! Do you...want to hang out in here for a bit?" I asked, Half because I wanted to spend more time with Clay, the other half because I didn't want to be with Kyler alone. Clay turned and looked at me and grinned, "Why not." He started walking back up to me. I smiled and released a sigh of relief as we walked into the dorm together.

I looked at the couch to see Kyler passed out laying on it. Clay chuckled at the sight of this, and hearing Clays laugh made me giggle. "Let's go into the bedroom." I pointed at it with a smile. "Damn George, we just met yesterday and you're already inviting me to bed?" Clay teased. I turned red and punched his shoulder, "Shut up..." I huffed as I walked into the bedroom. I sat on the bed, and once Clay had walked in, I patted the empty space in front of me, to which Clay sat.

After around 15 minutes of talking, Clay looked at my body which worried me thinking he could see the wounds on it, but he just asked; "Don't you want to change into something more comfortable?" he tilted his head. I looked down at myself, "Uhm, yeah, one second." I got up and looked through my clothes, but most of them were either uncomfortable or had a rip in them from when Kyler "teaches me a lesson." So I just scratched the back of my head and looked at him. "I don't, have anything to wear..." I chuckled awkwardly. Clay took off his pastel green hoodie and handed me it, revealing a black shirt under it. I blushed at this action and looked at Clay. "What? I'm just giving you my hoodie, it doesn't mean anything." Clay chuckled. I looked at the hoodie and then back at him. "I know, it's just very...straight forward." I shrugged as I started walking into the bathroom to change, "What's wrong with changing in here?" He asked and I gave him a shocked look, and I could see the regret in his eyes. I turned bright red. "Jesus Christ, I worded that wrong, I meant like- nevermind..." He turned red too and the sight of him embarrassed was funny to me, as I started laughing at him. He laughed along with me and I walked into the bathroom.

I avoided looking at myself in the mirror, as I knew I'd just feel horrible about my body. Once the hoodie was on, I looked in the mirror to see how noticeable the marks on my neck were. I pulled the straps of the hoodie, bringing the hood closer to my neck. I pulled it up a little, hiding my neck, but if I let go of it, my neck would be revealed. I walked out wearing the hoodie, holding the neck of it. Clay smiled and mumbled something that sounded like "You look cute" But I knew it was just my imagination. I sat with him, "It's soft~" I smiled as I pulled the neck over my mouth. Clay chuckled, "Glad you like it." He grinned. I giggled and heard the sound of Kyler moving on the couch. I got up and grabbed Clay's wrist. I pulled him off the bed and lead him to the front door. Once we walked out, I used the spare key I took from Kyler a few months ago to lock the door. I started walking over to where Clay's dorm was. "Where are we going and why?" He asked. "To your dorm because I don't think Kyler would be too happy with him coming to bed to see me and you sitting together." I shrugged. He nodded and we walked over to the front door of his dorm. He unlocked it and lead me to his bedroom.

We were talking for a while and after a few hours I ended up laying in between Clay's legs, with him messing with my hair because he said "It was too messy". I got a call from Kyler, but I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with him, so I silenced my phone. After a few minutes, I could hear the soft, quiet snores of Clay who was leaning over me. I fell asleep almost at the exact time as he did, so I was asleep... laying with Clay.

•  
•  
•

Word Count: 2346


	3. •THREE•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Gore, Self-harm

•Clay POV•

______________________________________________

I opened my eyes to be greeted by the sounds of leaves ruffling whilst swaying in the wind outside my slightly cracked open window. I glanced down at what I was holding in my arms and to my surprise, it was George who was still asleep. I turned red but soon found myself admiring him in this peaceful state. I wouldn't dare to wake him up, half of the reason because I wanted him to enjoy his slumber, the other half because I didn't want to leave this position we had ended up in, what can I say, It was warm and comfortable for the both of us. I noticed a small, barely visible mark on Georges's neck which was peeking over the hood of the hoodie he had been wearing the night before. I got curious and gently pulled the hood a bit, revealing his neck which had hickeys and what seemed like bruises, along with bite marks. I examined them more, and then remembered the fact he kept holding up the neck of the hoodie last night, seems like he was embarrassed by his "kinks". I softly brushed my fingers over the marks causing George to move a bit. I shrugged, it was probably nothing, and Kyler was his boyfriend so he can do whatever he wants, and looking at how visible the marks were, it seems that George didn't stop him, not even the...bite marks. I kept examining the marks which were scattered along his neck noticing small punctures where the bite marks were, meaning Kyler must of bit so hard George started bleeding, never would have taken him for the type to enjoy pain, but after a few minutes, George made a quiet groan, causing me to jump slightly. George had started to get up and I laid my head back down and acted asleep.

•George POV•  
______________________________________________

As I got up, I yawned and rubbed my eyes before looking at what I had been resting on. I turned bright red and silently gasped as I could see Clay who was asleep. I sighed in relief At least I woke up before he did. I got up and walked toward the door of the room. Before I turned the doorknob to leave, I heard shuffling to the right of me. I looked over at the bed to which Clay was sat there looking at me. "Oh, hi!" I waved with a smile. He waved back and got up to stretch. He walked up to me and yawned, causing a small giggle I then looked down at the hoodie I was wearing, "Oh, do you want your hoodie back?" I asked and I looked up at him, pulling the bottom of it near him revealing a tiny bit of my stomach. "It's fine, you can keep it." He shrugged as he opened the door. I smiled and said thank you but instead, nothing came out, so I only mouthed it, I debated saying it again but I think he understood what I attempted to say. I walked out with him, the dorm was empty. "Nick is probably going to sleep in, want to do something today?" Clay asked as he raised his arms above his head as he stretched. I hummed quietly as I thought of any plans I had for today before nodding in agreement. I remembered I left my phone in the room, "One second." I walked back into the bedroom and held the power button on my phone to turn it on only to see 24 missed calls, and 17 new messages, all from Kyler. My heart dropped at the sight and I was scared to see if he were mad or not, so I opened up the texts:

Where are you?

George?

Answer me.

George.

And he had repeated my name for the rest of the few texts. I hesitantly pressed "Call" and put the phone up to my ear, and almost instantly he answered. "Where are you!?" He shouted. I jumped, even though I was expecting it. "I um...I stayed at a friend's dorm." I quietly responded. "Who? Clay? I don't want you hanging out with him anymore." He growled. I gasped, "What? Why!?" "Because you're spending too much time with that fucker." "He's my only ever friend and you're taking him away from me!?" I shouted into the phone, but before I could finish my sentence Kyler yelled, "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME." I went quiet and after a short silence, he mumbled, "Come back to the dorm," I sighed and ended the call. I walked out to see Clay with a worried expression, "What happened? Why were you yelling?" He asked as he walked up to me. Looking at how sweet and caring of a person he was and how over the course of only three days we have already become great friends, just to give up on him because of what Kyler said made me feel sick with a lump in my throat. I held the strap of the hoodie as I bit my lip, working up the courage to explain it to him without crying, but as hard as I tried, I ended up placing my hands over my eyes and started sobbing, to which quickly came to Clay's concern. He wrapped his arms around me, to which I embraced this hug and nuzzled my face into his chest as salty tears left small damp marks on the cloth of his shirt. He lifted me off the ground surprisingly easily and laid on the bed with me in his arms.

He glided his hand over my back, creating swirls as he kept quietly repeating "Shh~", but the care and affection had just broken me more but after a few more minutes of sobbing, it was quiet. Clay reached over to grab something off the side of his bed, "Hey..." He softly spoke with such care and concern. I peeked up from his chest and he was holding a white, felt plush with a black sewn on a smile. I sat up as I wiped my eyes and held it. "What's this...?" I asked examining it, for the lack of features, it was cute. "I call it a Blob, I made it in my sewing class." He said with a proud smile as he pointed at it. I chuckled under my breath, "Never thought you'd be the sewing type." "It was either that or working with wood, and I've had one too many splinters from that class in middle school, plus you can make way cooler things in there for less time and effort." Clay shrugged causing a giggle out of me. Clay gave me a sad smile as he tucked my hair behind my ear before sighing, "So what was that whole, crying thing about...?" I frowned and looked down. I didn't want to cry again so I held back the tears. "My...Umm...Kyler said we can't hang out anymore..." I bit my lip as I held onto the blob. Clay smiled, "Awe~ You were crying because you wouldn't see me?" He teased. I turned bright red, "Oh shut up, I haven't had a friend in a long time." I pouted as I held the blob close to my chest. Clay chuckled, "Well, I mean, we can always hang out in private I guess." He shrugged. I felt bad for lying to Kyler, but it's honestly a win-win situation here, I still get to hang out with Clay, and this is a way of getting back at Kyler. I nodded in agreement to which he smiled. "I guess we can't hang out today then, huh?" He chuckled."I guess." I sighed as I looked back down at the felt blob.

We walked out of the bedroom and Clay opened the door for me and laid his palm out allowing me to leave first, I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "What a gentleman" I sarcastically said as he chuckled and started heading to where Kyler's dorm was. By the time we had gotten there, I hugged Clay. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." He smiled as he embraced the hug. "Oh right..." I let go of him and handed him the blob I was holding to my chest the entire way to the dorm. He pushed it back towards me, "Nah, you keep that too." He grinned. "No, you already gave me your hoodie...!" I looked at him with puppy eyes. He chuckled, "It's okay, George. Keep it." I smiled and hugged him again. "Thanks for everything!" I turned the doorknob and walked in. Before I shut the door, I turned back to him and waved, he waved back and I shut the door, only to instantly see Kyler who was standing by the door. He frowned as he looked at the blob, "What's that? And where'd you get that hoodie?" He asked as he pointed at me. "We um..." What do I say? I can't tell him Clay gave me it, he'd be mad and take it away. But I don't want to lie, I've been doing far too much of that recently. I sighed, "Um...We went to a store and bought some things..." Damn it George, another lie. You worthless piece of shit. I looked down as I clenched my teeth, my own words were getting the better of me. Kyler huffed and decided to lay off and left into the study room, leaving me alone by the door.

I walked into the bathroom as I took out a new blade, and rolled up my somewhat baggy leggings revealing cuts in a perfectly straight line along my right leg. I sat down on the floor with my back against the wall as I placed the blob next to me. I looked at my left leg, which was blank. I carved a new line into my flesh for every lie I've made, even going back to years before I met Kyler. I forced a smile through the pain and tears ran down my face as I let out quiet, almost silent wails. It hurts so damn much, this will teach me not to lie again, or I get more of this agonizing pain. I kept repeating to myself. Once I was pleased with the amounts of red lines that were on my leg, I cried out in pain quietly. I held my leg as if it would stop the pain, but it just left me with hands covered in blood. I looked to my right to see the blob looking at me as if it were faking a smile like me. As tears ran down my face, I whispered "I'm sorry." I attempted to stand up but the leg with newly made marks had caused a numbness in my leg, my leg was weak, I couldn't even stand up. Even when I did manage to, the pain would just hurt like hell, each time I lifted my leg it would cause the cuts to open and when I put my foot on the ground, the cuts would close. I limped towards the shower and turned it on. I walked in and the water hitting the tiled floor had turned red. I let out a wail from the pain the hot water on the cuts was causing and hoped Kyler didn't hear it. I finished up the shower and walked out once blood had stopped escaping the cuts. I grabbed Clay's hoodie and put back it on, and now that I didn't have a shirt underneath it, I could feel the soft polyester against my skin which was comforting, the smell of his cologne still lingering on it making it better. I then put on some pajama pants and grabbed the blob which I made face a wall while I showered. I headed over to my laptop where I spent the rest of the day finishing an essay which was due in a few weeks. I finished all my work early since I didn't have anything better to do, I sighed knowing I could've had a lot of fun with Clay today. The once hot, blistering sun had disappeared and was replaced by the cold aura of the moon that illuminated light through the window behind me. I closed my laptop and picked up the blob which had been watching me work the entire time. I laid on the couch which was where I usually slept. I was there for a few minutes thinking of what Clay and I could've done today if I didn't pick up my phone and called Kyler, but also how much trouble I'd be in with Kyler. I sighed while examining the Blob with my thoughts all over the place. I decided to name it Dream. I hugged the blob and smiled as I had soon fallen asleep, excited to see Clay in the morning.

•  
•  
•

Word Count: 2166


	4. •FOUR•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None!

•George POV•  
______________________________________________

I opened my eyes expecting to be in Clay's arms, all though it had only happened twice, I had already normalized it, but I assume it's because I could still vividly smell his cologne. I hugged Dream closer to me before sitting up. I yawned as I looked at the time; 8:42. I silently laughed to myself at how I woke up 8 minutes before my alarm went off. I opened my phone to see a new text message from Clay. I smiled as I opened it, "r u taking care of dream blob?" I replied with a picture of him captioned, "Yes, he is my child now." I smiled before placing down my phone. I got up and sneaked into Kyler's bedroom to where he was sleeping. I knew his alarm would go off soon and he'd get the wrong idea of me moving around his room quietly so I quickly grabbed some clothes and left, then got changed, I wore a blue shirt and some black jeans. I put my phone in my pocket as well as grab Dream and left for classes, going early to hopefully catch Clay. I opened the front door to see Clay sitting at the bottom of the stairs of the dorms looking at his phone with AirPods in. I smiled and ran down as I sat next to him, all though I was obviously there he didn't notice me. I looked at his phone and laid my chin on my hand as I saw him scrolling through Spotify. He then jumped, "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled as he looked at me. I burst out laughing and he scratched the back of his head and laughed with me. "What was tha-" I got cut off my him shushing me. "We're not talking about that. Anyways, now that you're here let's go to class." He huffed as he started walking away. I giggled as I caught up to him and we both started walking to lockers. He handed me one of his AirPods to which I put on and smiled. He smiled back and handed me a random red ribbon. I grabbed it and he then grabbed my wrist, "huh?" I looked up at him and he was looking at my arm. We stopped walking and he examined the bruise on my arm. "What happened here?" He asked as he softly glided his finger over my bruise. "I dunno, I guess I hit it on something." I shrugged. I would say I was lying and scold myself for it, but I honestly don't know how that got there, Kyler never hurts my arms, nor do I. He hummed quietly before releasing my arm and continued walking. I put the ribbon on Dream's neck and turned it into a bowtie. I smiled and showed Clay, "It's our son." I proudly said while looking at Dream. Clay chuckled, "What did you name him?" He asked as he patted it on the head. "Dream."

We arrived at our lockers and split up since mine was across the hall. I put Dream on one of the shelves in my locker and grabbed a notebook and pencil for my next class, which was my favorite since, One; Clay was in it, Two; We only ever need to take notes for the end of the year test. I met back up with Clay and we both walked into the class. We sat next to each other and passed each other notes during the entire class until we had already used 2 pages of his notebook. The class ended and we both talked and this cycle repeated for another class, but then we had our second to last period. I peeked in to see Kyler sitting at the back of the class, obviously waiting for me to take the seat next to him. Clay walked in but I stayed outside. He noticed I wasn't following him and so he walked back towards me, "What is it?" He asked as he crossed his arms. "Umm... Save me a spot." I smiled and handed him Dream before I turned around. He shrugged and I just hoped that everyone was here today. I walked around the building until the bell rang and I ran to the class. I walked in, "Why are you late, again?" The teacher frowned. "I forgot something in my dorm, sorry." I lied, the real reason was that I was sick of Kyler making rude and sexual comments of my body, and I would never try to miss an opportunity to sit next to Clay "Well, as you know, you have detention after school because of Friday, but I'll let you pass this time." He sighed as he went back to the projector. I sighed and looked at Kyler, which the once empty seat next to him was now taken by someone else. I looked at Clay who had a seat next to him with Dream in it. I smiled and walked up to the seat and picked up Dream so I could sit. Clay looked at me and chuckled, "Sorry, seats taken." He joked. I rolled my eyes and placed Dream in my lap.

Once the bell rang announcing that we need to go to our last period I looked at Clay and handed him Dream, "Take our son with you." I smiled to which he nodded and grabbed him, I could just imagine the look Kyler is giving me and Clay. We both left for our lockers before leaving for our next class. Clay walked past me with two books stacked on top of each other with Dream sitting on top of them looking forwards. I giggled and walked into my last period; Algebra. I was the first one in there so I just picked a random seat In the back. I felt a buzz come from my pocket, so I took out my phone and it was a picture of Dream with glasses and a bowtie on. I chuckled quietly and sent a heart before putting my phone back in my pocket revealing an almost filled room.

•Clay POV•

______________________________________________

I smiled as I looked at the heart George sent and quietly chuckled as I turned off my phone and looked at the teacher who was typing something on his laptop. I sat Dream at my desk facing the projector. When the class was just about filled the teacher started talking explaining how important the climax scene in a story is. Dream fell onto the ground causing the teacher to look over, I assume he was the only one who heard it since no one else seemed to care. I picked him up and looked at the teacher who was in front of me looking at Dream. "What's this?" He asked with a frown. "It's my son," I replied and there were quiet laughs from other classmates. "Do you think your funny?" "No, It's my son." "Why'd you bring it to class." "I couldn't find a babysitter." There were more laughs coming from behind me. "Alright, give me it and I'll give it to you after class." He frowned but I stayed put knowing he would just keep it until the end of the school year, "No, I'm not giving my son to a random guy." I huffed as I held Dream closer to me. "Give it to me, or you're getting detention." He threatened, but George would be mad if I got Dream taken away, plus, George has detention so basically, every sign is telling me no. "I'll take detention." I smiled and he frowned. He sighed and went back to the lesson while I placed Dream on my desk.

After class, everyone rushed to their lockers and left the building. I walked over to George who was standing at his locker looking at his phone. "Let's go." I smiled causing George to slightly jump, "I can't, I have detention." He frowned I smiled, "Me too." I shrugged as I started walking through the halls. "Wait what?" I heard his locker door slam and then he ran up beside me, "How'd you get detention?" He asked as he looked pretty concerned. "My teacher got mad I had Dream in class and wanted to take him away, I said no and then he gave me detention, and that just about sums it up." I grinned and George laughed. "Want to go somewhere after? We can go get ice cream or something." I offered and he shrugged, "As long as your paying." He said with a grin. I gave him a disappointed look and sighed, "Fine~" I groaned. He giggled and we walked into the classroom which had one other person, and an old lady with black hair looking at her laptop. We both sat down next to each other and the lady looked up at us and frowned. "At least 2 seats away from each other" She replied in a raspy voice. I sighed and got up and went two seats away from George. George's once happy expression dropped into pure boredom as he doodled on a loose piece of paper.

Another person walked in and slumped into a chair. The woman gave an expression to us and I couldn't tell if it was a smile or a neutral look. "I assume you all know why you're here." and as she inhaled to continue speaking, but the person who was here before George and I replied, "Yeah, Mrs. Carol was being a bitch." She scoffed. The woman gasped, "Excuse you! We don't appreciate any of that language in here!" She frowned with a stern look. The student rolled her eyes and went back to writing on a paper. While she was talking, I drew a small Dream blob on the paper I had in front of me and tore around it. I grabbed some clear tape on the shelf next to me and taped over it, making a somewhat lamination cover on it. I passed it to George and when he looked at it he smiled. making people smile always made me feel good, but when I made George smile or laugh, It feels more like an accomplishment as cliché as it is.

Once an hour passed, we all got up and left the classroom except for the girl who called Mrs. Carol a bitch. George and I walked out of the building and went to a nearby Dairy Queen and got ice cream, and like I said I would, I paid. We went to a park and talked for a bit as we enjoyed our ice cream. "Want to go watch a movie at my dorm or something?"I asked. "Oh hell yeah!" He replied as he stood up. I smiled and picked up Dream who sat in between us on the bench. We started walking back to the dorms and George sped up a bit as we were passing Kyler's dorm. I sped up with him and started singing Mission Impossible as we went past. George started laughing as we ran to my dorm. After we went past Kyler's dorm, he was still running, I figured out he was trying to race me so I started running faster. I made it there first and started laughing at him, he punched my shoulder and complained about how my legs are too long and it's unfair. I rolled my eyes and opened the door as we walked in. Nick was sitting at the table looking at his phone while eating cereal. He looked up at us, "Oh~ So it wasn't a one-time thing?" He teased. I gave him an unimpressed look, "You done?" I frowned and he laughed. George walked up to him, "Hi!" He said with a smile. "Ello mate," Nick replied with what was supposed to be a British accent but sounded more Australian. George frowned as he was obviously mocking George, "Really?" He sighed. Nick laughed. I walked over to the TV and browsed through movies as George was talking with Nick. While looking through movies, I heard George call out, "Hey Clay, can we watch a horror movie?" I looked over at him, "Yeah sure." I nodded and he smiled before walking up to me. He pointed at some of the movies until we found one. We sat next to each other and George held Dream to his chest. Nick sat in the armchair near us and watched the movie. Throughout the movie, whenever the killer had murdered someone, George and I cheered for him, while Nick was mad that all the good characters kept dying.

it had turned dark by the time the movie ended and we spent around 20 minutes talking about the movie. George smiled and asked what time it was. "It's 9:37." I looked back at him. "Well, I need to go, cya tomorrow." He smiled and got up as he stretched. I nodded. "Aww~ But Gogy~" Nick frowned sad George was leaving, I chuckled at the dumb nickname. George patted Nick's head and waved bye. I looked at Dream who was where George sat and looked up at Nick who was talking about how nice George was. I showed him Dream and got up, "I'm gonna go give this to George." He looked at it and gave a gasp, "Can I come?" He smiled. I nodded and we both left to George's apartment. We knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Kyler opened the door. George was sat on the couch holding his knees close to his chest looking down, he peeked over at us and Nick smiled and waved at him. George rubbed his eyes and sniffled before getting up. "Um...Kyler, let me...-" Kyler glanced at him and George looked down, I was confused on why he was so scared and submissive to Kyler, he never acts like this. Kyler walked to the side and George walked up to us. "What's up...?" He asked as he rubbed his arm. "you forgot Dream." I smiled and handed him Dream. "Oh!" He smiled and took him. "Want to hang out with us tomorrow!?" Nick happily asked. I rolled my eyes, Nick trusts people too easily, not saying he can't trust George, he's just annoying about it. "I'll have to ask Kyler..." He looked towards Kyler and frowned. "Why? It's your life your choice." Nick shrugged and now that Nick points it out, why is Kyler controlling George? George looked back at us and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I- Um..." I could tell that George was uncomfortable with answering the question so I just put my hand on Nick's shoulder, "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and Nick frowned. George gave us what seemed to be a sad smile and shut the door while Nick and I left for our dorm.

•  
•

•

Word Count: 2477


	5. •FIVE•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Gore, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt

•George POV•  
______________________________________________

I held Dream close to my chest before hearing a buzz vibrate the coffee table in front of me. I opened my tired eyes and picked up my phone to see large white numbers on the lock screen reading 6:05 AM. I groaned and looked just below the numbers to see a new message from  
"Clay💚" I yawned and pressed the notification and unlocked my phone."hey gogy, I just woke up, wanna hang out with me and nick before class? :D" I smiled as a read through the words, "sure" I replied and got up and stretched. I walked into Kyler's bedroom where he slept. I grabbed a white turtleneck and a light blue shirt with a red square design on the chest of it. I grabbed some black jeans and speed-walked outside the bedroom to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and as hard as I tried not to, I still looked at the mirror to see my reflection. I sadly smiled as I looked at the wounds which were slowly healing. I rubbed the most visible one, which was a large bruise on the side of my stomach from Kyler kneeing me and punching it because I was complaining about something, as well as yelling at him. I looked down at my pants which I took off to where I was only wearing boxers. I looked at all the cuts on my legs which still looked as new as the day I made them. I brushed my hand over them, feeling barely noticeable outlines around the cuts. I looked at my neck which was covered in marks and thought: I can kill myself so easily, why don't I just do it now? I opened the bathroom door and walked into Kyler's room and grabbed his pocket knife that was on his nightstand before walking back into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and held the knife up to my neck, just one, deep stroke. As I stared into my own dark brown eyes, I kept thinking of everything that Kyler had done to me, everything bad that happened, but it brought memories of Clay and Nick. I had only recently met them, I felt guilty for just leaving without telling them goodbye.

I picked up the phone, went to Clay's contact, pressed call, and held the phone to my ear, still staring at myself in the mirror, one hand holding the phone, the other holding the knife to my neck. Tears started rolling down my face as I started to get emotional and anxious as I heard the ringing.

There was some muffled noise before I heard his voice, his deep, calming voice. "Need something George?" I continued to stare at myself as the lump in my through grew bigger as tears fell faster. I started sobbing and Clay heard, "George? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I gasped for air and spoke, "Clay, I'm so sorry, I know we just met and everything but I love you, your the best friend anyone could ever have. I'm sorry, goodbye, until we meet again." There was quiet and I started pushing the knife into my skin, before I could swipe it across my neck I heard clays sweet, calming voice. "I love you too, George." I fell to the floor sobbing as I threw the knife across the tiled floor. "George, I'm coming over, I don't know what's happening, just... just please stay on the call." He said with a worried tone and I just continued sobbing on the ground. I heard the front door handle turn, "George? Are you still there? Open the door." I gasped knowing he was here and looked at the knife, It's now or never.

•Clay POV•  
______________________________________________

I heard the door click and saw George holding his phone to his hip as he looked straight down, he was wearing a white turtleneck under a blue shirt with some black skinny jeans. Skinny jeans had always turned me on but now wasn't the time- I ended the call and looked at him. "What happened...?" I asked and he just stayed quiet before dropping his phone on the floor and hugging me. I held onto him and I felt my shirt slightly getting damper as I heard him quietly sobbing. I put my hands under his thighs and picked him up and his legs wrapped around my waist. I walked out of the house and shut the door and started walking to my dorm. I opened the front door and Nick looked up. His smile dropped as he heard the quiet sobs and he ran over. "What happened?" He asked, I mouthed I don't know with a small shrug and sat on the couch with George sitting on my lap. Nick paused the TV and sat next to me and George. After a few minutes, George went completely silent and Nick was looking at his phone. I heard a muffled, "sorry" loud enough for only me to hear come from George who had his face nuzzled onto my chest. I brushed my fingers through his hair and he peeked up at me, his eyes were a bit red from all the crying. I grinned at him and he lifted his head off my chest and there was a long red dot on the neck of George's turtleneck. I attempted to gently pull the cloth down so I could see his neck but he hit my hand away and covered it with his hand. I glared at him and he seemed to be intimidated by it and looked down like he does with Kyler. I frowned and heard Nick's voice to the left of me, "George, what happened?" I looked over at Nick who was looking at George. George bit his lip and mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it..." His eyes started to become glossy. Nick sadly smiled, "That's fine,"

After a brief moment of silence, Nick sighed, "Anyways, class started like 5 minutes ago so I'm gonna go, you two stay here since you seem closer." He smiled as he got up. "No, I want to go to class!" George quickly got up with his eyes filled with concern. Odd, George always wants to skip class. "No George, you seem to be going through something important so you stay here." Nick frowned. "No, Let me go t-!" George cut himself off as he gasped quietly, "Sorry I didn't mean to talk back." George looked down and closed his eyes expecting to be hit. Nick titled his head in confusion, "Uh...It's alright, I don't really care if you talk back to me or not, but you're staying here." Nick proceeded to open the door leaving me alone with George.

George walked back over to me in defeat and he sat on my lap causing me to turn red. George looked to the side before resting his head on my chest, I frowned and held the back of his head. "George... Is there something going on between you and Kyler?" I asked concerned for George. "What do you mean?" He took his head of me and faced me. "Like, you are very... submissive, and always think people are going to be upset with you over little things." I looked up at him and he looked down. "No...I'm just naturally like that." George chuckled a little and I frowned at his obvious lie. "George, are you lying to me...?" I asked, I was suspicious he was but knew not to accuse him since he'd get all upset with himself about it. George's grip grew more firm turning his hands into fists, "I'm not lying." He kept his head down. I nodded.

"What's with this?" I asked pointing at the red stain on his neck. George frowned, "not sure..." I proceeded to try and pull down the cloth once again and George tried pushing my hand away, "No, Clay! It's fine! Stop!" He yelled. His squirms upset me, "I already know about the marks on your neck, stop trying to hide it!" I yelled causing him to gasp, not sure if it was because I yelled at him, or because I knew about the marks. I pulled down the cloth revealing a deep cut on his neck and I gasped, "Who did this?" I asked as I glided my finger over the cut. George stayed quiet and I clenched my hands into a fist, "Was it, Kyler!?" "No..." "THAN WHO!?" I yelled getting more upset that he wasn't telling me. "ME! IT WAS A MISTAKE, OKAY!?" He yelled back and covered his mouth with his hands and started crying repeatedly saying sorry. "No George, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten upset." I frowned as I hugged him. He sniffled before wrapping his arms around me. "you should rest, George." I sighed and he replied with a "hmpf" and gripped onto my shirt, I stayed put and after a few minutes I could hear his quiet breathing as he slept on my chest, I sighed at everything that happened today.

I turned on the TV and watched Netflix quietly as to not disturb George's sleep. After a few hours, Nick walked in and passed me some sheets of paper, "Homework." He quietly said as he sat in the armchair and looked at the TV. George's grip on my shirt became more firm and he groaned quietly and yawned. "Hi." I smiled and looked at him, he looked at me and chuckled under his breath, "Hello." Nick looked over at George and gasped, "OHH, GEORGE, WANT TO SLEEPOVER?!" He yelled excitedly. "HELL YEAH!" George yelled back and got up. Nick hopped up and raised his arms in the air, "WOOOO!" Nick yelled, "Shut up before we get a noise complaint." I chuckled, causing George to giggle. "I'm going to go get some things from my dorm then." George smiled as he walked to the door, "I'm coming!" Nick smiled. I rolled my eyes, "Alright, I'm gonna pick a movie." I grabbed the remote and exited the show we were watching bringing me to the Netflix homepage.

•George POV•  
______________________________________________

We both walked out and talked as we made our way to Kyler's dorm. We opened the door with the spare key I had and Kyler was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed Dream and turned back to Nick, "Okay let's go." I smiled. Nick frowned, "All this way for only one thing." He raised an eyebrow. I held out money, "And money for snacks!" I smiled, "Oh hell yeah!" Nick smiled and opened the door as we both walked out as we started walking to the nearest gas station. We walked up to a large street with a crosswalk and a button on a pole to walk. I pressed the button and while we were waiting, Nick looked at the empty street and grabbed my wrist. "huh?" I looked at him, "Watch this." He smirked as he ran illegally across the street with me tagging behind him, there was a car that started coming towards us, but we made it to the other side before it could come close to us. "WHAT THE HELL, WE COULD'VE DIED!" I yelled causing Nick to laugh, "But we didn't!" He proceeded to walk into the gas station at the corner of the sidewalk. We got a bunch of snacks and paid before we started walking back to the dorm.

I opened the door and sighed, "Don't ever leave me alone with this man again." I huffed causing a burst of laughter from Nick. "What happened?" Clay looked at me chuckling. "HE ALMOST KILLED US!" I flopped on the couch with my legs on Clay's lap. Clay started laughing, this being the first time I've heard him actually laugh besides chuckling, he wheezed, and hearing this caused me to start laughing with them. We spent the rest of the day running around the dorm playing games like tag and hide n' seek as we waited for it to be night before we watched a movie. After we finished playing hide n' seek, we were sitting on the couch, bored. Nick grabbed Dream and stood up, "What are you doing?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, Nick opened the front door and walked out, "Nick..." I got up and he looked at me and sprinted away, "NICK!" I yelled as I ran after him, Clay ran after Nick who screamed when Clay started catching up, I stopped to laugh as Nick started screaming, "HELPPP!" He continued running, Clay caught up to Nick and tackled him on the grass, Nick screaming. I ran up to them and Clay was wheezing as he grabbed Dream. He handed it to me and I rolled my eyes, "My hero~" I sarcastically said with a grin and started walking back to the dorm.

•Clay POV•  
______________________________________________

Once night fell, we played the movie, and not soon after George fell asleep and Nick looked at me, "Make a move idiot." He whispered, I looked at him confused, "He's asleep, dude." I whispered back, "So?" He shrugged. "It's like I'm making a move on a fucking corpse!" I whispered back a bit louder causing nick to start laughing, causing George to wake up. "Now look what you've done." My voice changed from a whisper to my natural voice level. "Hm...?" George looked at me, "Nothing." I chuckled as I smiled at George. Nick looked at me, "Cway, can I pwease have a bwankie?" Nick smiled, I rolled my eyes at his dumb voice and got up to the closet where we had a bunch of random blankets. "Cway, Can I have one too pwease?" George peeked from the couch. I groaned at their voices as I grabbed another blanket and George and Nick both laughed, proud of themselves. I tossed a blanket to Nick as I sat next to George, handing him the blanket. George unfolded the blanket tossing half of it over my legs as he scooted closer to me, holding the blanket up to his mouth. I looked at Nick who gave me a thumbs up and I rolled my eyes, he was acting as if I've never dated anyone before. I rested my arm around George's shoulder, he turned red but kept his eyes locked on the screen in front of us. I pulled him closer to me and grinned as I looked at the TV screen, this time he was looking at me. George rested his head on me and sighed with a smile. George soonly fell asleep and I did not soon after, my head leaning on top of his.

•George POV•  
______________________________________________

I heard a quiet knocking noise and I opened my eyes slightly to see Nick go up to the door, I tried not to move my head too much since Clay was resting his head on mine. Nick opened the door and I could see a familiar figure standing there; Kyler. I gasped quietly as I looked back at the TV avoiding any chance Kyler would see me. "Is George here?" He asked. I looked at Nick who looked at me, I shook my head no causing a groan from Clay, I stayed still and Clay went back sleep. I sighed in relief as Nick looked at Kyler, "No, Is he not with you?" He asked, Kyler shook his head no and Nick frowned, "Alright, bye I guess." Nick closed the door and looked at me, "Why did you want me to say no?" He asked as he grabbed a glass of water. I shrugged and Nick rolled his eyes knowing he couldn't get a legitimate answer out of me. He walked up to the coffee table and turned off the TV. "Alright, I'm going to sleep, goodnight Gogy." He smiled. I waved at him and smiled. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm comfort of the blanket and Clay, along with the smell of his cologne that I could never get sick of.

•  
•  
•  
Word Count:  
2690


	6. •SIX•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Gore

•George POV•

______________________________________________

I opened my eyes to a well-lit room, with Clay holding me as his head laid on top of my head. I smiled and closed my eyes again enjoying the comfort he was providing. He soonly yawned and moved, I kept my eyes squinted, making it look like my eyes were closed yet I could still see a very blurry Clay. He smiled and tucked a tuft of hair behind my ear and he kissed the top of my head, I could feel myself getting more red before he nudged my shoulder, "Georgie~" He stroked his fingers through my hair, I groaned and opened my eyes, and his once blurry face was now detailed and I smiled as I looked at the amazing looking man who was in front of me. "Morning~!" He hummed as he grabbed my hands and pulled me off the couch. "Want to go get breakfast with me?" He smiled. I nodded and grinned as he handed me a black shirt of his, I decided to put it on and just keep the skinny jeans I was already wearing on. once I finished changing in the bathroom, he grabbed some sheets of paper and we both left the dorm. We walked to one of the cafes on campus that was only open before classes started. Clay handed me his wallet and as tempted as I was to run off with it playfully, I walked up to the cashier and ordered a tea and coffee. I paid and turned back to Clay who was wearing glasses, writing on some of the sheets of paper. I turned bright red, this being my first time seeing him with glasses, and to be honest, he looked hot. I shook my head and reminded myself of Kyler and walked up to Clay.

I placed the coffee on the table near him and he looked up and smiled, "What did you get?" He asked curiously as he looked in the mug I was holding, "Tea." I grinned, enjoying the warmth the mug provided from the hot contents. "Wow George, real stereotypical." He scoffed with a chuckle. "Oh shut up." I huffed as I sipped my tea. "YOU GUYS LEFT ME!" I heard a familiar voice from a distance and I turned to see Nick jogging towards up, "Oops." I rolled my eyes causing a frown from Nick, "You're so mean." He pouted, "No, you're the mean one." I scoffed and took another sip of my tea. "Not true! I'm nice to Clay." He tried to reason but I just frowned, "Why aren't you mean to him?" I asked as I tilted my head a little. "Because he scares me," Nick said too confidently for the situation causing a fit of giggles from Clay who was listening to our conversation. "I can be scary." I huffed causing Nick to snicker, "Yeah, okay." He stuck out his tongue and I held my mug of tea over his head, "Fear me, peasant." Nick's smile instantly dropped as he placed his hands over his head, "Ahh! No! I'm sorry!" He pleaded, causing laughs from Clay and me, Nick joining in our laughing fit.

During the past 4 periods throughout the day, there was no sign of Clay, leaving me confused, and concerned about where he was. By the time 5th period came up, I walked into the class to see a bunch of football players who I could only describe as the stereotypical high school jocks surrounding Clay with smiles as they laughed together, the seats around Clay being all taken. I sighed and walked to the back of the class, about to sit next to Kyler's seat, which was empty. I felt something grab my shoulder and I quickly turned around to see Clay with a smile, "C'mon!" He grabbed my wrist and walked back over to his seat, and once we got closer, almost all eyes were on me. I turned red from embarrassment, not that I had any reason to be embarrassed. "This is George!" Clay's cheery voice exclaimed as he held me closer. The other guys at the table smiled, I was expecting them to be rude "bullies" but they were sweet as they welcomed me and said Hi. turns out Clay tried out for the football team and did really good so that's why these guys were here. When class was about to begin, a lot of the guys there were already getting ready to leave when one of them asked, "Hey, George, Aren't you dating Kyler?" I turned a bit red and looked down, honestly ashamed to nod.

•5 months later•

It was the end of the school Trimester so the school decided to host a carnival at the beach tomorrow, I figured this out by the endless amount of posters the covered the bulletin boards throughout the halls. clay walked next to me while I was looking at one of the flyers and he smiled. "Want to go?" He asked as he tilted his head, "Mhm!" I smiled and started walking off, "Where are you going?" He jogged up to me and I shrugged, "Class." I kept my eyes locked ahead of me and he frowned, "Why so early~?" He pouted, "Dunno." I kept walking and I knew he gets upset over one-word answers, he then caught on to the fact I was trying to upset him. "George~ I know what your doing, stop." I shrugged in reply and he grabbed my hips and pinned me against the wall. I gasped and turned bright red at the sudden action. I looked at his face and he seemed pissed. "You know I hate it when you do that, stop." His expression stayed the same and we got looks from people walking by us, "O-Okay! I'll stop." I was still very red and my ears felt hot. He smiled and whispered in my ear, "Thanks Georgie~" I turned even redder at the nickname and he released me.

"Let's go." He pointed at the stairs leading to the top floor and acted as if nothing happened. I was still blushing like crazy but complied. I crossed my arms and we walked to the roof of the building, as we got closer there was yellow or green tape on the door saying "closed". Clay opened it anyway and inhaled the fresh air as we walked to a group of the guys on his football team, me tagging along behind him. We sat on the floor with them and Clay talked with them for a few minutes, I, being irrelevant in this conversation, took out my phone revealing that we are 7 minutes late to class. I tugged on Clay's hoodie and he looked at me, "Are we skipping class?" I asked and he nodded in response. I looked back at my phone and after around 10 minutes or so, a group of 6 girls walked up to us. I looked up and they sat with us smiling, i waved at them and maybe 2 waved back. I was still irrelevant there so i kept my eyes locked on my phone, but that didn't stop me from eavesdropping on Clay who was talking with one of the girls, the more i listened the more flirtatious they became until they exchanged numbers. I was starting to get more and more upset as i listened to their conversation, George, you have a boyfriend, why do you care? I frowned, I couldn't keep reminding myself of Kyler, who am i kidding, I'm in love with Clay.

I got up, hoping Clay would care, but he didn't so i frowned and just left and waited in the halls until our next period started. I sighed and walked to my locker when i could hear laughs and voices walk past, it was Clay and everyone else on the roof. Clay looked at me and we made eye-contact. I looked back into my locker and grabbed what i needed for class before turning to see Clay in front of me. "Why'd you leave?" He asked and i frowned, "I felt irrelevant." I shrugged, that was part of the reason, the other half was jealousy. Clay frowned, "Well, lets just go to class." I sighed quietly knowing that he couldn't deny it.

After we were done with our classes, Clay met up with all of his friends once again, this time he held my wrist so i couldn't just walk off. I looked at everyone and to be honest, Clay was the hottest one of them all. I shook my head slightly at my thought and the one girl Clay was talking with on the roof was eyeing me and my wrist which was held by Clay. Basically the entire school knew i was gay, so this obviously seem to upset her and now that i think of it, i do have a chance with Clay. I grinned and moved my hand so i was now holding Clay's hand, the thought of Kyler never crossing my mind. Clay looked at me and blushed before smiling and looked back at the others finishing their conversation. The girl noticed i was trying to piss her off and she glared at me, i'd usually be scared i were going to be hit, but I felt safe next to Clay.

As we started leaving heading to the dorms, Clay raised our hands and smirked at me, "What's this about?" I turned red yet kept my hand holding onto his, "Nothing." I pouted, he chuckled in reply, "Your so cute." He scruffed my hair, I looked up at him and grinned. "Can we go to your dorm?" Clay asked as he faced me. I looked at him blankly, "Can't we go to your dorm?" I asked back. He shrugged and nodded and lead me their, our hands swaying back and forth.

He opened up the dorm room with a key he kept in his pocket, leading me to his room short after. "Bedroom already? Take me to dinner first." I joked. He scoffed in response as he searched through his closet, grabbing a white hoodie and throwing it at me. I stumbled yet caught it, looking up at Clay with a confused expression.

Clay grinned at me, "put it on, we're going to a party in 30 minutes." He said confidently. "Since when did I agree to this?" I questioned with a playful smirk as I walked towards the restroom to change. "Ever since you became my friend." He replied as I walked in the bathroom, shutting the door.

"I guess I did this to myself, huh?" I took off my shirt, forgetting about the marks all over my chest until I looked at it and a wave of guilt flashed over me, thankfully the marks were barley visible as they began to fade and cuts healed, turning into just scabs. "Yep!" He replied through the door, a chuckle right after he spoke.

I adverted my gaze from my body, slipping on the soft fleece hoodie that smelt like him. I opened the door, causing Clays gaze to look at my body. "Have I ever told you how cute you look in my hoodies." He giggled softly, causing my face to flush a vibrant red. He moved his hands from my waist to my hips firmly, yet gently. My breath hitched from the sudden action causing him to smirk. He moved his face closer to mine, I could feel his hot breath against my lips causing me to have a large urge to kiss him. My mind was empty, the only thing I was thinking of was the male in front of me.

He closed the gap between our lips, my eyes fluttered closed as I melted into the touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one of my hands getting tangled in the blond locks. The kiss was passionate and delicate, like a dream I could reach, but not hold.

We both pulled away at the same time, looking into each others eyes. "I've loved you for so long..." Clay whispered to George softly as they pressed their foreheads together. "I love you so much." Clay continued. George stayed quiet which Clay quickly took notice of, "you don't need to say it back, or even give me a chance, I just wanted to do that for so long." Clay chuckled nervously. George replied with a peck on the lips, "let's go the party." George stroked his fingers through the tallers gorgeous blonde hair softly. Clay nodded, grabbing George's hand as he lead him outside towards the East dorms. George took this time to wrap his head around what just happened, i just kissed my best friend and I liked it. I liked it so much. I want more, I want to just hug and kiss Clay forever.

I shook my head as if that would clear my thoughts. My heart dropped as guilt drowned out my mind and a lump appeared in my throat. Kyler.


	7. •SEVEN•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Gore, Abuse

•George POV•

______________________________________________

I shook my head as if that would clear my thoughts. My heart dropped as guilt drowned out my mind and a lump appeared in my throat. Kyler.

I looked at Clay who smiling as we walked, I held onto the sting of the white hoodie, softly biting my lip. I love Clay now. I need to break-up with Kyler. I became a nervous wreck just imagining it. It's not that I will pity Kyler, I'm just scared of him, terrified. 

"Alright, we're here." I heard the familiar calming voice. I looked up, pushing away my thoughts. Clay was smiling proudly as the faint sound of loud music was seeping through the front door of the unfamiliar dorm. I was used to going to parties since Kyler loved going out and seeing people, so he always tagged me along just to showoff our relationship which was kind of a compliment for the time being, but it got annoying after a while. Clay furrowed his eyebrows going down to my level, "George, you keep dozing off, you alright?" He asked with concern. "huh? Oh, I'm fine, just thinking of random things." I smiled, half lying. He nodded and grinned as he kissed my forehead softly. I giggled in response and looked up at his pretty yellow eyes, which I assume were green.

Clay opened the door to the dorm, me tagging behind him confidently. He walked over to a group of people who I didn't recognize. Clay greeted them and they instantly said hi back, I assume Clay is more popular than I thought, how cliche. I stood there awkwardly but I was used to being just, 'there' at parties. Clay looked at me and grabbed my hand causing me to look up, a bit startled by the sudden touch. "This is George." He introduced me to his friends. I looked from him to them, "Uh...Hello." I smiled nervously. They greeted me before asking me questions, and for once I get involved in a conversation, it was different, but a nice different.

We talked for a few minutes before a new person walked into the dorm, gaining the people Clay and I were chatting with to say 'bye' and walk up to them. I looked over at Clay and smiled, "They're nice." I noted to him, causing him to chuckle softly, leading me to a couch where we sat talking about random things. "Want to get some drinks?" Clay asked suddenly, "like alcohol?" I questioned. He nodded confidently, "No thanks, but you can have some, not too many, I don't want to deal with your drunk ass." I looked him playfully in the eyes, he shrugged and got up, grabbing a red cup before sitting back down. He sipped it casually before tilting it towards me, "you could at least try." He stated. I stared at it, "I have a feeling you're trying to drug me." I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He laughed, "What? No, just try it." "That sentence makes it even harder to believe." "here, I'll drink from it, then you." He said before sipping it again. "why do you want me to try it so bad?" I asked with a slightly tilted head. He shrugged in response, "tastes good." He then handed it to me, to which I took a sip. It wasn't necessarily 'good', but the slight burning sensation it caused whilst going down your throat, and slightly bitter after taste was quite nice, but nothing I'd drink at my own will. I gave it back to him, "yeah, it's okay." I criticized lightly. He nodded and took another sip from it.

\---

It has only been around 10 minutes before Clay was drunk, it was honestly impressive how much he could down in a short period of time. He just lost at a game of beer pong, I assume because his vision must have been pretty bad since he always played it sober at lunch, water replacing alcohol. He chuckled accepting his loss before waddling over to me. "Hi, Gogy." He smiled as he leaned onto my shoulder. "you're an idiot, I told you not to drink so much." I pouted knowing now I'd need to take care of Clay. He replied with a somewhat forced giggle before leaning up to face me. I looked at him waiting for him to speak, but he didn't, just stared at me, blankly. "what." I looked at him in his eyes, meeting his gaze, he blinked slower than usual, but not creepily slow. He moved his head to my neck and began softly kissing and sucking on it, my breath hitched at the action, but it felt different, it was gentle and wasn't painful like Kyler's, but I tried not to think too much of Kyler since I would end our relationship soon and the memories always ruin my mood.

"Clay stop... your drunk." I whimpered slightly as he continued to mark up my neck, not only was I slightly embarrassed he was doing this at a public party, but we weren't even particularly dating, so it did make me a little uncomfortable. I lightly pushed his chest making him stop, "Let's just go back to your dorm idiot." I huffed. He nodded with a dumb smile as I stood up, practically pulling him up to his feet. "You're so annoying." I rolled my eyes with a groan of annoyance. I dragged him past the other dorms before we made it to his. I opened it with a spare key Nick gave me and took Clay into his bedroom where he flopped on his bed, his arms out in the air inviting me to cuddle. Clay always seems to be touchy, not that there's anything wrong with all the physical contact, it just that I'm not used to someone being so gentle with me.

I looked at the front door which was left wide open, then back at Clay. I wasn't planning on staying with Clay for too long so it wouldn't hurt to leave the door open. I crawled onto the bed next to Clay, hugging him with my face hidden in the crook of his neck. Clay let out a comfortable sigh as he held onto me, holding me close to him. I grinned ever so slightly once I heard his breathing completely even out, letting out a small, quiet snore every few inhales. I heard footsteps walk towards the bedroom door which was open. I assume it was Nick who just arrived from the party, but instead greeted with the familiar voice I've grown scared of, "what the fuck." I gasped quietly, quickly moving up out of Clay's grasp, Clay not even flinching when I did so meaning he was passed out. I looked at Kyler who was looking back and forth at me and Clay, Why is he here. "K-Kyler...I-..." Kyler didn't let me finish before grabbing my hair and the neck of the hoodie Clay gave me, pulling me out of the bed towards him. I let out a small whimper as my head ached a bit. Kyler didn't speak after that, instead grabbing my wrist so aggressively it could leave a bruise. 

We made it to our dorm, him slamming the front door once we got inside, instantly slapping my face. I hid my face in my hands, shaking, terrified of what he would do next. "I told you not to talk to that guy months ago, and here you are, sleeping with him." Kyler clenched his fist so hard it caused his knuckle to pop, giving me a sign he was extremely angry if I hadn't already figured that out. "I-I'm sorry." I cried, using my hoodie paws to wipe my tears so I can face Kyler. He gritted his teeth together, grabbing my wrists with his hands, pushing me back into the bedroom where he pinned me onto the bed. He took off all my clothes except for my boxers. He looked at my legs and cringed in disgust, "worthless." he muttered under his breath. Tears fell from my eyes from the harsh word I called myself so many times, and now I have someone else to agree with me. He started leaving marks all over my body, no, not hickeys or bites, but cuts and bruises causing me to wail in pain. I heard a faint vibrating of my phone next to me and I could see the contact, it was Clay.

\---

After a few minutes of marking, Kyler got bored and left the bedroom, heading into the office to work on homework I assume. I cried, I cried for 10 minutes before quickly putting on some sweatpants and Clay's hoodie. I tumbled through the door, running to Clay's dorm room, my entire body aching, screaming at me to stop as each step hurt more than the last, but I just wanted to see Clay, to hug him and tell me everything will be okay, to have him care. I got to his dorm and shakily opened the door. Clay was sat on the couch, watching some random show, quickly turning his head towards me, pure concern on his face as he saw the tears pouring out of my eyes as my body trembled. He rushed up to me and hugged me. I just collapsed into his grip, sobbing uncontrollably. He picked me up and went into his room, shutting the door behind him before sitting on the bed with me on his lap. "what happened!?" He held me so tightly, yet so gently to his body I didn't know how to feel. "m-my body hurts..." I sobbed, he didn't waste any time before pulling off the hoodie, the inside of it having small red splotches from the blood that the cuts were leaking that didn't bleed through the white cloth all the way. My upper body was revealed. He gasped as he examined all of the cuts and bruises. "Who the hell did this!?" He asked, almost screaming. My mind replayed the scene with Kyler, causing me to break into more tears and sobs. Clay tried to calm himself down, as well as me. He hushed softly as he held me tightly to his body, tracing shapes into my back so lightly his finger barely touched my skin, over where bruises stood proud.

My breathing was extremely uneven as my mind kept circling to Kyler holding his pocket knife to my skin. I couldn't feel the shapes Clay was tracing anymore, but instead how each mark he created came onto my pale, sensitive skin. I clenched my hands into fists, stabbing my palms with my nails slightly as my grip became intensely strong. I could hear my name being called by the familiar deep, calming voice I loved, yet it sounded like I was underwater. It became louder until I was snapped back into reality, Clay was looking at me with a concerned expression, instantly bringing me back into a tight hug, "George... I love you so much, calm down... it's okay... I'm here, try and match my breathing as best as you can, okay?" He said with such care and concern. I nodded quickly, my head hurting as I did so. His breathing was even and calm, to which I repeated until my hyperventilating was just a memory. "baby... What happened?" He asked as he kissed my forehead causing me to flinch slightly. "i-i..k-..." I tried to speak, but my voice kept breaking. Clay just nodded, "don't worry, let's just rest okay?" He smiled softly as he laid down slowly with me comfortably on his chest. I was still softly shaking as we laid, but I soon drifted to sleep, the entire day was full of events, so I was surprised I couldn't sleep so easily, but the comfort of Clay made it so much nicer and calmer. I never want to see Kyler again, I won't ever see Kyler again on my own I promised myself confidently in my mind before my dreams completely took over my brain.


End file.
